Love Me
by Gohan-VidelFan
Summary: Inuyasha Loves Kagome, Kagome Loves Inuyasha But Will They Ever Tell EachotherWill Be Lemon
1. Default Chapter

LOVE ME  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha, Happy now I said it.  
  
Chapter One: Love Me  
  
The sun was setting slowly in the west sending colors of red and orange over the mountains , all the animals of the forest were tucking in for a nights sleep . As the sun finally was hidden behind the mountains the world became the twilight of the night the sun still shooting colors ageist the night sky. Everything was silent in the forest the sounds of a stream off in the distance made a soft sound ,but it was all suddenly interrupted by the sounds of yelling "Inuyasha You Jerk We're All Tried We're Stopping To Rest Now!!!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who was standing right in front of her "You Bitch We Are No Stopping Suck It Up , We Need To Find More Shards!!!" he pushed pass her walking ahead of them "Inuyasha sweetie " Kagome asked in the softest tone she could, Inuyasha turned and looks back at Kagome "What The Hell Do You Want Now Wench!" he growled through clinched teeth. "Sit ,Sit ,Sit ,Sit ,Sit!!!!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha slammed into the ground over and over again "Now Inuyasha, like I said before We're stopping for a rest". During this hole yelling fit between Inuyasha and Kagome ,Miroku and Sango had been sitting down ageist a tree , talking among themselves .  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled himself off the ground grumbling to himself as he walked over to where the group had made camp , Kagome had awoken to the sound of footsteps knowing Inuyasha had pulled himself off the ground "Inuyasha" she whisperd his ears twitched at the sound of her calling his name her voise always made his heart pound faster even when she yelled his name his heart pounded , "What is it Kagome" he said as calmly as he could "I am sorry for sitting you" she whisperd as sleep over took her again. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and sat down getting ready for sleep to over power him. He looked down at Kagome his eyes slowly closeing as he watches her chest go up and down with each breath, whispering as sleep over took him as well "Please love me Kagome".  
  
*******Ok there you go my first chapter I know it sucks its my first fanfic****** 


	2. Dream

LOVE ME  
  
Kagome awoke before everyone else even Inuyasha, she slowly stood up out of her sleeping bag stretching the sleepiness out of her bones. She looked around her noticing the sun was just starting to rise. She decided to take a walk before everyone woke up. She slowly walked through the forest watching the sun flitter through the trees. She jumped slightly and turned seeing Inuyasha behind her "Why Did You Leave Camp Kagome" he asked softly she looked at him and shrugged "Just Wanted To Go For A Walk Before Everyone Woke Up" he nodded "Mind If I Join You" she was a little shocked at what he asked but nodded "Of Course" her heart was beating faster by his closeness, she started walking slowly Inuyasha walking right beside her. The walked till the reached a small stream the morning sun sparkled over it. Inuyasha slowly turned her around to look at him and rested and hand on her cheek "Kagome I Have Something to Tell You "her heart was pounding faster and faster "Wh...Wh..at Is.. I...t..Inu....yash..a"she stuttered out. Inuyasha leaned down and brushed his lips ageist her lips "I Love You Kagome" he then pressed his lips gently ageist hers.Her mind was going crazy she slowly starting kissing him back....  
  
She sat up fast in her sleeping bag breathing hard she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her and blushed deeply looking down "Why Is He Looking At Me Like That" she thought to herself, she slowly laid back down in her sleeping back looking up at Inuyasha. The sweet smell rose slowly at first up to his nose making him slowly open his eyes. He sat up in his tree and looked down at Kagome sniffing the air a little closing his eyes as the sweet smell fills his nostrils again 'God Kagome's Scent Is So Strong" he leaned down further keeping a hold Of the tree branch sniffing the air again. He was about to jump down to get a little closer when Kagome sat straight up, he leaned back up fast but cant tear his eyes from Kagome. He keep looking down at her as she looked up at him, then she laid back down but keep her on him.  
  
That afternoon Inuyasha and Kagome haven't looked at eachother all day, Miroku looked at Sango and nodded he walked over and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder as Sango walked over to Kagome. They pulled them to the side Miroku having some trouble with Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Sango and faked a smile"What Do You Want To Talk About Sango" she looked at her "What Is The Matter With You And Inuyasha, Neither You Or Him Has Said A Word To Eachother All Day?" Kagome looked down sighing "I Had A Dream About Him Last Night...A..Um.." she looked at her "What Kind Of Dream Kagome" Kagome looked up at Sango "I Had A Dream He Was Kissing Me And I Was Kissing Him Back" she gasped "Really Kagome "Kagome nodded slowly "Yea And I Really Liked It Because I...I..Love Him Sango" Sango gasped again covering her mouth.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head after Inuyasha had hit him over the head "What The Hell Do You Want Miroku We have To Find More Shards" he shook his head "Inuyasha I Am Hear To Ask You What Is The Matter With You And Lady Kagome" Inuyasha hits him hard over the head agein"Mind Your Own Fuckin Busniss" he pushed past Miroku and started walking away "Just Because You Are Scared To Tell Her Dosent Mean You Can Treat Her Bad" Inuyasha turned around fast "What's That Sopost to Mean Miroku" he looked at her "Just Tell Her You Love Her Inuyasha You Know You Want To "Inuyasha looks at Miroku before turning and walking away "Feh Don't Tell Me Want To Do Miroku"  
  
****There You Go Chapter 2 Review If You Want Me To Keep Going*** 


	3. Love Me

Love Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome looks at Sango and smiles "Do you think there is a hot spring around here I haven't had a bath in forever" Sango nodded "I think there is Kagome "Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in a tree "We are going to take a bath Inuyasha" He looked down at Kagome and nods"Feh you should you were starting to smell" .Kagome sighed and walked after Sango who had aready started off twords the hot spring saying as she left "Don't you dare fallow us Miroku and one more thing Inuyasha Sit". Miroku looked down at Inuyasha who was pulling himself off the ground "Hey Inuyasha lets go watch the girls take a bath...he looked back where Inuyasha was to find him gone "I wonder where he went?'  
  
Kagome and Sango stopped at few feet away from the hot spirng and looked at eachother, Sango nodded slowly "Aright Kagome but I don't know why you want to do this but I will do what you wish of me because you are my friend" Sango turned and headed back twords camp. Kagome watched her leave and smiles then heads twords the hot spring. Inuyasha lands softly on a branch above the hot spring and looks down at Kagome and gasps as she slowly comes up out of the water her milky white skin sparkling from the water. He could hardly keep his grip on the tree, he had never seen her this way before well of course he has seen her bathing before but now with the moon ageist her he thought he would go crazy with need. Kagome of course knew he was there she could hear his breathing from there, she slowly started walking out of the hot spring "Stop thinking like this you love..." It seemed his feet were moveing slower then is feet as he nocticed he was standing in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome was startled at first but smiled looking up into his eyes seeing a look she had never seen before, "Inuyasha what are you doing here" he dident answer just keep his eyes on her takeing in ever last inch of her. Kagome suddenly feeling embarrassed crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't "He said softly "You Look wonderful" her mind was going crazy ,what was she thinking she cant do this .She looked up at Inuyasha "Inuyasha...I.." she said almost in a whisper"I love you Kagome will you be my mate" she gasped and looked up into his eyes seeing a pleadingness in them. "Inuyasha ....I.."  
  
****There You Got Chapter 3 Sorry I Thought I would Try A Cliff Hanger**** 


End file.
